


A Galaxy Switched

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Rey (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Memory Loss, Pilot Rey (Star Wars), Poe and Rey Switch AU, Scavenger Poe Dameron, let’s hope this works this time, yes another attempt don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A retelling of The Force Awakens with Poe and Rey’s places switched.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Galaxy Switched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who was disappointed by TROS. I hope you like this. Also, not changing Rey’s background — she was adopted by Kylo’s family prior to his fall.

He felt the disturbance, even though he doubted that he could pinpoint it. 

Even as he sat in his chambers on the _Finalizer_ , Kylo Ren hadn’t thought that he would feel Poe Dameron again. And yet he knew that presence. Knew it all too well. Had known it ever since he, Rey and Poe were younglings. Since they grew up together, for that matter. It was something that stabbed through the heart as well as if he had been stabbed with a lightsaber. After Poe had been taken from him, separated from him, Kylo had hurt. It had felt a lot like losing a part of himself, like losing a limb for that matter. He wasn’t used to the idea of Poe being out there, untouchable, unreachable. 

Poe. Lonely, terribly lonely, holding on, hoping for something more even as he scraped out his existence on a dusty rock with little to offer him. Unreachable. There was something in Kylo that longed to reach out, to soothe him...even though he knew full well that was weakness. 

A voice, inside his mind. Poe’s voice. It was older, of course, not who he had been when he’d left. But it was present nonetheless. _Who are you?_

 _Impossible._ How could Poe have forgotten him like this? Had his mind —

The hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke appeared in Kylo’s quarters in that moment, all but looming over him. It no doubt seemed silly to outsiders, but to Kylo, it was enough to give him chills. The way that Kylo felt practically tiny next to Snoke. “Kylo Ren,” Snoke rumbled. 

“Supreme Leader.” Kylo said. 

”There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?”

”Yes.”

”There’s something more. You’re not the only one looking for Poe Dameron. Your mother, Leia Organa, has sent your sister Rey to look for him.”

”They...” Somehow, Kylo felt sick remembering. “They both mean nothing to me.”

”Even you,” Snoke rumbled, “Master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test.”

”By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced.”

”We shall see,” Snoke said. “We shall see.”

Even as his hologram faded, Kylo Ren was left in his chambers, rigid with shock. Rey Solo...he hadn’t seen her in ten years, not since their uncle’s betrayal. (And their Uncle was still there, no doubt having the gall to paint himself as the hero. As the innocent. He was nothing of the sort, not after what he had done. What he had nearly done)

Still, there was no time for internal conflict, nothing like that. Kylo stood up, walked out of his chambers, ordering his shuttle prepared. Nothing would stand in his way of finding Poe. Even if he had to damn the galaxy to find him.   
  


***

The shuttle that touched down on Jakku was enough to give Poe pause even as he looked out at it. He squinted through the blinding sunlight even as a woman and her droid, an orange and white droid, walked out of the shuttle. Well, the droid wheeled down. Poe had to admit that the droid was adorable, at least. Still, as he watched the woman, dressed in an orange flightsuit, her hair in three buns, walking towards him, he couldn’t help but wonder who would come to Jakku by choice. 

And then there was the fact that this woman seemed familiar. Poe thought of a young girl wearing that same hairstyle. The oldest of them. And now...

They both went still. And then the woman spoke. “Poe!”

She all but ran to him. Poe gripped his staff almost instinctively, ready to fight her if need be. She stared at him, skidding to a halt, even as curious scavengers looked over at them both. “Poe, it’s me. It’s Rey. You don’t remember?”

His head hurt. Just like it did when that strange presence touched his mind. “I...” Somehow, he thought he could remember. An Academy on a distant world. A boy with black hair, a name. _Ben_. “I...I do. Where’s Ben?”

Rey looked genuinely pained. Then, “I’ll have to tell you everything when we get off this rock. Force, I never thought I’d come back here.”

”Neither did I,” Poe said. 

Rey looked grimly over at Unkar Plutt, where the Crolute was already dealing with the new line of scavengers. “Let’s leave this place behind.”

”I promised my parents — ”

”Both your parents are dead, Poe,” Rey said, softly. “I’m sorry.”

That feeling Poe had, like he had been stabbed...what a feeling. Anger that he’d stayed so long, that he was twenty-four and his parents were gone. That he’d waited that long. And anger that his parents were dead. Grief that they were gone. 

Rey continued. “Aunt Leia sent me. She said to bring you home.”

Poe nodded. “Home. Yeah.” He looked towards the other scavengers, ragged and thin and tired. And he promised to come back for them, no matter what the cost. 

It was the right thing to do, he thought, even as he boarded the shuttle and flew away, leaving Jakku behind. 


End file.
